Russia's Kiss
by S.SNinjaAlpaca
Summary: Every since he first met Russia, China has been petrified of him. What happens when China starts to develop feelings for Russia. RussiaxChina love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Russia's Kiss **

"Aiya!" I sighed, rubbing my head. I fall asleep during one of the Allie's meetings one time and when I wake up everyone's fighting. America and England. England and France. Can't anyone ever get along here?

"Everyone stop fighting! You woke poor China." Russia said

"Oh, good. China finally woke up." England said. I glared at England. When America saw me he started laughing.

"Dude, you just ticked of China." America laughed. Russia looked at me and walked over to me smiling. He put his hands on my arms and started rubbing them.

"It's okay China, Russia's here. No one can be mean to you while I'm here." Russia said still rubbing my arms. I went from being annoyed to being scared. A small scream escaped my lips. I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the rooms. I ran down the hall and around the corner. I placed my back up against the wall.

Ever since I met Russia I've been petrified of him. Like the time he hid in the panda costume. I still have nightmares. But in the conference room I felt comforted when Russia was rubbing my arms. Why would I ever feel comforted by that? All Russia wants is for me to become one with him. I heard footsteps coming this way.

"There you are China!" I heard Russia exclaim. My eyes bulged out. There's no way. I turned to see Russia standing there smiling. He had a beautiful smile. Why am I thinking that, he's a terror!

"Aiya." I said while rubbing my temples. Russia walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's okay China; the meeting is over now, no need to get upset." I wanted Russia to unwrap his arms from my body, but instead I put my arms around him. Oddly enough I felt same in Russia's arms. After a minute Russia unwrapped his arms.

"I'll see you at the next meeting China." Russia said walking away. I watched him walk away. I suddenly became sad. It's weird but I was actually some-what happy with Russia by me. As Russia turned the corner I remembered how good that hug between me and Russia felt. I wished that me and Russia could have stood there forever hugging. I walked away from the wall, fixed my ponytail and walked the opposite way Russia went. I couldn't wait to see Russia at the next meeting!


	2. A Kiss from China

**A Kiss from China**

I walked in late to the next meeting. The only open seat was next to Russia. Things felt really awkward the other day.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." England said. His tone was so cocky. I gave him the cold shoulder and sat next to Russia.

"Hey leave poor China alone." Russia's tone sounded protective. I hid my face in my arms so no one else would see me blush. I felt like stupid school girl blushing.

"So as I was saying…" I zoned out while England was talking. It was so awkward sitting next to Russia. I must have zoned out for a while because when I snapped back to reality Russia was taping on my shoulder.

"China the meeting is over." Russia said. As I got up Russia started walking away.

"Russia wait," he turned and looked at me ", I was wondering would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything." Russia said. He turned away and walked out the door. I stood there smiling.

"Okay, everything is ready." I said to myself. There was a loud knock at my door. Russia! I walked over and opened it. Russia stood there with a sunflower extended out to me. I happily took it.

"Right this way, find where you want to sit while I find something to put this sunflower in." I searched through the cabinets until I found a vase. I carefully put the sunflower in it. I grabbed the plates of food and placed one in front of Russia.

"It looks delicious." Russia said. I really hope that I'm not blushing. We went through dinner with small talk. Russia finished before I did so I stuffed the rest of the food into my mouth.

"Thank you again China for dinner it was really good." Russia said

"No problem," Russia walked to the door and started to put his boots back on. My eyes widened ", you can stay a little while longer if you want."

"No it's okay." Russia said. Before he had a chance to open the door I ran over to him and pressed my lips up against his. Russia's lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. Russia pushed my shoulders down. He pulled away to catch his breath and bent down. This time he made the kiss more intense. He turned me around and pressed my back against the door. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. His breath was warm. He finally pulled away. He leaned down one more time, gave me a small peck on the lips, and walked out. I stood there realizing what I just did.


	3. Chapter 3

** Russia's Torture**

I've skipped the last four meetings after me and Russia kissed. I feel like an idiot for doing that, but somehow it's great that I finally kissed him. I've just been lying on my bed holding a panda plush. I heard a car pull up. I was hoping that it was and wasn't Russia. I peeked out the curtains and saw America walking. I sighed and went downstairs. I opened the door before America could even knock

"Dude, where have you been? You've missed like tons of meetings!" America said.

"It's a long story." I sighed

"Dude you can tell me." America said.

"No. I can't. Ask Russia if you want to know." I mumbled. If Russia hasn't already told them, I thought to myself.

"Okay, I will. Just promise you'll go to the next meeting, 'k?" America asked. I nodded my head and closed the door in America's face. I pressed my back against the door and groaned. Why did I kiss Russia? If I never kissed him then I wouldn't have such mixed emotions. I glanced over at the table. Russia's sunflower was still in there.

I made sure that I got to the next meeting early. Please don't let Russia come here! One after one everyone showed up, England, then America, France, and then after a few minutes Russia walked in.

"China! You finally showed up!" Russia said sitting down next to me. I just nodded and pretended to be interested in what America was saying.

"If you guys want we can continue this meeting at my place," America said. Everyone agreed that that may be a good idea ", my place tomorrow at seven 'k?"

After everyone else left it was just me and Russia in the room.

"I didn't tell America about the other day." Russia said.

"About that, look I'm really-"Russia pressed his lips against mine.

"Don't worry about it. You're a really great kisser by the way," I knew that I was definitely blushing ", I'll see you at America's tomorrow"

I got to America's place right on time. When I saw Russia I sat right next to him. I tried to pay attention to America but I couldn't with Russia next to me. I kept on thinking about the kiss yesterday. I hoped that Russia was thinking about it also.

The meeting felt like it went on forever. France fell asleep during it. He started talking in his sleep.

"China's cute… China… oh China." France said. I looked at Russia. He looked like he was really pissed off. He walked forward like he was going to murder France. I pulled Russia over to the kitchen. No one was in there.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He pushed me to the wall and put his face close to mine

"It really tortures me when you pretend like you don't like me. I don't want to lose to some pervert like France." He hissed. I now became somewhat scared of him again. He looked into my eyes and saw that too. He put his hands on my waist and leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Lip against lip, jaw against jaw. In the doorway America and England stood there staring at us.


	4. A Kiss from a Sunflower

** A Kiss from a Sunflower**

America and England stood there staring at us. America's expression was like he knew the whole time about what happened between me and Russia. England's expression was like WHAT THE HELL! Russia pulled away slowly and turned to see England and America staring at us.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two came in here." Russia said smiling.

"Dude you and China?" America asked.

"What the hell!?" England exclaimed. Russia looked down the hall at France and then down at me. He rapped his arm around my waist.

"Yep, me and China are dating." Russia said. What!? I never agreed to that! England's expression was even more shocked.

"Dude you better not let France hear that." America said.

"Did someone was my name?" France asked. He walked into the kitchen. He looked down at Russia's arm around my waist. France looked back up at Russia and glared.

"Me and China should get going." Russia said smiling. We walked out of the kitchen, out of the living room, and through the front door. I waited until we were far away from the house to take Russia's arm away from my waist and push him.

"What was that for?" Russia asked.

"I never agreed on us dating! Now the other Allies know and now think that we're dating! Now every time we just happen to walk into another meeting together the bug the living hell out of us." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Look China, I'm sorry. I had to tell them something." Russia said.

"Then why didn't you tell them that it was an accident?" I asked. Felt like crying because of how angry I was.

"Because maybe I didn't want it to be an accident." Russia said. He leaned down, hugged me, and then pecked me on the cheek. I pushed him away. Right now I was so pissed that that didn't make me feel better. Russia watched me curiously. I started to walk away until Russia grabbed my hand. I shook my arm until he let go. I started to jog away.

At the next meeting America had Russia and I sit next to each other.

"Okay, so England and I will take on Germany. France you take on Italy. Russia and China you take on Japan." America said. Great. After the meeting Russia waited for me by the door.

"You should come over to my house to figure out ways to take down Japan." Russia said. I just nodded my head. Russia pet my head.

I went to Russia's house pretty late.

"There you are China. I was starting to think that you wouldn't come." We sat down on his couch and started going over plans. We went over plans for a long times. By the sixth or seventh idea I fell asleep with my head on Russia's shoulder.

I stretched my legs out on the cool bed. It felt nice. I opened my eyes slowly. This wasn't my room. I looked next to me and saw Russia sleeping quietly. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I looked down at my body. I was wearing one of Russia's shirts. Last night I slept at Russia's house.


	5. A Kiss from a Panda

** A Kiss from a Panda**

Aiya! Why did I come here last night? Of all the rooms to put me in, why in his own bedroom? I glanced back over at Russia. When he was sleeping he didn't seem that frightening. I looked down at his body. He gave me all the blankets. I got up. I looked down. He took of my clothes and put on some of his, except for pants. I looked around the room. I couldn't find my clothes anywhere.

Damn It! Russia's shirt fit me okay but I knew his pants never would. I searched through his closet hoping to find a belt. Instead I found one of Russia's coats.

I walked around his house until I found one of his assistants, Latvia. Great.

"I have your clothes just follow me." Latvia said while pulling my arm. We walked until we reached a small room. Lying on the dresser were my clothes. Latvia walked out to give me some privacy. I got dressed quickly so I get out of here before Russia woke up. When I walked out of the room I looked around. This place was huge.

I walked down a couple halls and around a few corners. It's official, I'm lost. Finally I ran into Estonia.

"Are you looking for the exit? Follow me." He sounded like he could care less. I followed him around a few more turns until we made it to the staircase that led downstairs. I ran down them so I could get to the door. Russia stopped me.

"There you are China! Come and have something to eat before you leave." I walked over to him. I sat down right across from him. We started to make awkward small talk until we heard a voice.

"Oh big brother. I'm here now." It was Belarus! I looked over at Russia. He looked so scared. She walked into here with an evil grin on her face. She saw me and suddenly became furious.

"What are you doing having breakfast with big brother!?" She yelled. She didn't wait for me to answer. She grabbed me by my collar and pushed me out the door. I looked back at the door as it closed. I was so confused. Should I go back and knock on the door? No, I should just go home. As I walked home I decided that I'd talk to Russia at the meeting tomorrow.

That night I stayed awake hugging my panda plush. All I could think about was sleeping next to Russia. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He looked like Belarus had disappeared from the world. That everybody had disappeared and he had the world all to himself. I wished that he could have stayed happy like that forever. I wonder if I could make him happy like that. I never could with Belarus around. Maybe I'm thinking too much about it. I'll never fall asleep at this rate. I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep. I need to be awake tomorrow so I can go to the meeting and talk to Russia.


	6. Japan's Touch

** Japan's Touch**

During the next meeting America said that it was time to attack the Axis. We were going to have to spy on them tomorrow. That means that Russia and I are going to have to attack Japan. It should be easy, but I'm not sure if we should. Japan's not all that bad. When the meeting was over I was the first one to leave. I don't know why but I felt bad that Russia and I were going to attack Japan. Ever since I found Japan I have felt closer to him. Maybe we shouldn't attack him. I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be getting ready for tomorrow.

The next night we watched the Axis around their fire. Japan and Germany seemed like they were prepared for anything. Italy? Not so much. Suddenly we started to attack them. Japan and Germany were ready though. We got beat easily. We decided to try again tomorrow. Every time we tried to attack them they were ready. Eventually we gave up. I was happy about that. I didn't want Japan to get hurt. I don't know why.

When I got home I was about to go upstairs to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. I sighed, turned around and opened the door. It was Japan.

"Hello China-kun." Japan said. What's he doing over here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just thought that I would stop by." He said. I opened the door wider so he could come in. He walked over and sat down on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him. We made small talk for a little while. It was awkward.

"Look Japan, sorry for trying to attack you. I don't even know why we did." I rushed. I sighed. Japan looked at me and smiled.

"That's alright. I'm sure it wasn't your plan." Japan said. He got up and walked over to the door. He started to put on his shoes.

"You're already leaving?" I asked. I really did want him to leave.

"Yes. Thank you China-kun." Japan said one more time before leaving. I just sat there staring at the door. Why was I sad that he left? Isn't he the enemy? I knew that I wouldn't see him much. Maybe that's why I'm sad? No. Why am I having such mixed emotions? I can't develop feelings for Japan when all of the Allie's think that Russia and I are dating. What would Russia do if he found out that I liked Japan? What would he do to Japan? I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Aiya." I mumbled. I decided to go upstairs and go to bed. I'll figure everything out tomorrow.

My mind just wouldn't shut up tonight. In frustration I took my pillow and covered my ears with it. Why? Why won't my mind just shut up? I don't need to have feeling for Japan. He's the enemy. After a while I fell asleep. At least I could sleep of my problems. At least for a little while.


	7. Japan's Kiss

** Japan's Kiss**

At the next meeting I couldn't get Japan off my mind. When Russia said hi to me I just nodded and turned my head away. I didn't know how I felt about him anymore. I still liked him but I like Japan now. I groaned and laid my head on my arms.

"Are you okay China?" asked England. I just nodded my head. He nodded and went back to whatever he was saying.

"China are you sure that you're okay?" Russia whispered.

"Yes." I whispered. Russia took his hand and started rubbing mine. I pulled it away. I turned my head and tried to pay attention to England. Did I like Russia or Japan? I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Wasn't really sure who I liked anymore.

"China if you're not feeling well you should just go home." England sighed. I nodded my head and walked out of the room. That's when I bumped into Japan.

"Hi China-san." Japan said. What is he doing here? If the Allies saw him.

"Hello Japan. You shouldn't be here. If the Allies saw you-" Japan cut me off.

"I think I'll be fine." Japan said.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"I just thought that I'd see you." Japan said. He came to see _me? _Why me? I looked at him quizzically.

"Huh? Why me? Why not Germany or Italy?" I asked. I looked past his shoulder and saw America start to exit the door. I grabbed Japan's arm and pulled him around the corner. I couldn't have America or England see Japan and I together. He looked at me, puzzled. I sighed and pressed my back against the wall. Why was everything so confusing?

"Are you okay China?" Japan asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine." I lied. Japan could see right through my lie. He pressed his hands against my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"I'll ask you one more time. Are you okay China?" Japan sounded extremely serious, even more than usual. I shook my head.

"I'm just really confused." I replied.

"Confused about what?" Japan asked.

"I can't tell you." I answered. Japan laughed in frustration and shook his head.

"Believe me. You can tell me anything. I'll never tell anyone." Japan said. He still didn't get it.

"Idiot," Japan looked at befuddled ", you're part of the reason why I'm confused!"

I covered my mouth. I can't believe that I just told him that. Japan looked at me as if to try and figure me out. I closed my eyes and hung my head. Japan laughed.

"Are you sure that you're not the idiot?" He asked. I looked at him and raised one eye brow. Japan laughed again. He leaned forward. I closed my eyes. I had no clue what he was doing. Before I knew it Japan's lips landed on mine. My eyes widened. What the hell was Japan doing?

"China are you-" I heard Russia begin. I looked over at Russia. He looked crushed. Damn it! How the hell am I going to explain this? Japan finally stopped so he could catch his breath. Russia and Japn's eyes locked.


	8. Russia and Japan's fight

** Russia and Japan's fight**

I saw in Russia's eyes how pissed off he was. He walked toward Japan and started to raise his fist. I looked at Japan, then to Russia, then back at Japan. Japan looked at me confused. Russia walked closer and raised his fist higher. I jumped in front of him.

"Stop!" I cried. I heard running coming from down the hall. I saw America stop at the end of the hall.

"Hey dudes! What's going on?" America asked. America's eyes wandered over to Japan and his eyes widened. "Wha-! Japan you-, China and Russia-, ENGLAND!"

England came running down the hall. He pressed his hand up against the wall to catch his breathe.

"America what's the matter?" England asked. England lifted his head slowly. His eyes bulged out. "What's Japan doing here?"

"I was just leaving." Japan said. Japan pushed past America and England and walked around the corner. America and England looked at each other.

"I think America and I will be going. Come on America." England said while pushing the dumbfounded America away. Russia looked down at me. We stood there in silence for a while.

"How could you kiss Japan? Of all people?" Russia said sounding crushed.

"Japan kissed me first."

"And you kissed him back!" Russia yelled. Russia walked past me. I looked at Russia. My eyes started to water. I waited a few minutes until I started walking home.

"China, dude, what happened? I heard Russia yell. Is everything okay?" America asked.

"We're fine." I lied.

"No you're n-" I cut America off.

"I told you we're fine! Can you mind your own business for once you loud mouth, fat ass?" I yelled. I walked away slowly, waiting to see if he replied. He never did.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I kept on tossing and turning. I feel horrible for what I said to America. Great. I was so pissed off I took it out on America. And Russia. That must have hurt him so badly. It was true that I kissed Japan back, but, but nothing. If only I pushed him away. Damn it! Can't I ever do anything right?


End file.
